Just So You Know version 2
by ariamcflurry
Summary: This is another version of Just So You Know, and it is according to the music video.  Stella belongs to Charlie, I declare it
1. I'm lucky I'm inlove with my bestfriend

**Just So You Know (version 2)**

**1st Chapter: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**A/N: This is another version of Just So You Know, this is just like on the music video, so you should watch it first, or what ever you want. Hope you enjoy this, please review. I do not own Lemonade Mouth nor Jesse McCartney's song.**

**Charlie's POV**

6 months later after Stella and Ray broke up, Wendell and Olivia invited us the Lemons and RAY to have a short vacation during our semester break. We need to ride a train so that we could have a short time to travel.

_Way back 2 months ago, Stella and I were getting closer, not just because of music but some other things. Stella also became my best friend and we tell secrets. Wendell and Olivia performed a song for us but…_

_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<br>Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>

_They don't know how long it takes_  
><em>Waiting for a love like this<em>  
><em>Every time we say goodbye<em>  
><em>I wish we had one more kiss<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>Lucky we're in love every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
><em>To an island where we'll meet<em>  
><em>You'll hear the music fill the air<em>  
><em>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>  
><em>Though the breezes through trees<em>  
><em>Move so pretty you're all I see<em>  
><em>As the world keeps spinning round<em>  
><em>You hold me right here right now<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>I'm lucky we're in love every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

But Stella didn't get any clue about that, I still followed my heart and pray. I asked Wendell and Olivia to help me through Stella, but every time I'm going to tell her, there's something keeping me not to tell it, so I kept it.

So I kept it in 2 months until now, but because of the vacation 'stuff', I planned to tell her now.

"Hey, Charles." Stella smiled happily

"Hey you look happy today, what's up with that?"

"Yeah, guess what, me and Ray are back again." She said very happy.

And in that moment, I became quiet for a second; I think that's the sign of giving up.

"Hey, Charles, aren't you happy for us?"

"Yeah, I'm very happy for you two, I'm just shocked." I fake smile

"Hey, I got to go, I have some 'stuff' to do." I said

Leaving her alone there makes me frown, but I had to. Tomorrow morning, we will leave the town for the vacation, so I have to pack some things for tomorrow. After that, I went to be, have my devotion, pray then sleep.

**A/N: End chapter! How about that beginning? Hope the next chapter will be cool. Thanks for reading, please review=) God bless.**


	2. The Letter

**2nd Chapter: The Letter**

**A/N: 2nd Chapter, here you go :) please review, I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

"_Stella?"_

"_Yes, Charles?"_

"_I have to tell you something."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I…"_

I'm awakened by the alarm clock, it's just a dream I guess. I stood up, walked to the bathroom and washed my face.

"It's just a dream, and it will never happen."

After taking a bath, I took my stuff and went downstairs; I saw Tommy and his girl friend, Sofia.

"Hey Charles"

"Hey" I smiled

"I heard you're going on a vacation."

"Yeah"

"Well, have fun."

Dad doesn't have work today, so he decided to bring me to the train station.

While on the way, I texted Stella;

Me: Good morning Stell =)

Stella: Good morning Charles =)

Me: Excited about our trip today?

Stella: Yeah, very. How about you?

Me: Yes, who's with you now? Are you in the station already?

Stella: Yeah, I'm with Ray.

In that moment, I became silent and didn't reply her from that message. I took some paper and pen to write something for her;

_Stella, just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around I can't let him win now. Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. I just got to say it all before I go, just so you know. =(_

**A/N: Is the letter a bit corny? :D Please review =) thanks for reading, God bless =)**


	3. I just gotta say it all before I go

**3rd Chapter: I just got to say it all before I go, just so you know. =(**

**A/N: 3rd chapter, here yah go. Thanks for all of your reviews :) Gobless :) I do not own LM :)**

_I just got to say it all before I go, just so you know. =(_

After that, I fold it and hide in my pocket. After 5 minutes, we reached the train station.

I saw them; Scott holding Mo's bag, Wendell and Olivia eating, and Ray giving Stella a necklace; it has an initial 'SR' means Stella-Ray. Wendell divided us into 2 groups; Mo, Scott, Olivia and Wendell and me, Ray and Stella. Ray and I are really close friends since he became Stella's boyfriend, hope it won't lose because of 1 girl.

While riding in the train with the two, I took my phone and record a video for them, but I really zoom in it on Stella. They're so sweet, I'm getting jealous, but I know it will only make me stronger.

When we reached our destination, we ran through the seashore, then we met the other 2 couples, they're so sweet, so as Stella and Ray.

After spending all day in the seashore, we went to some hotel to spend the night; we were divided on groups again.

"Ray! You supposed to be sharing with Charlie!"

"It's okay, why don't you just sleep with him? I'm fine here." I said as I fix my things

So Stella change clothes then sleep with Ray, and me on the other bed, ALONE.

I was about to sleep when Ray hugged Stella, oh, I can't do anything.

**A/N: While I was writing this, felt like I'm torturing Charlie, it's so much pain. Thanks for reading, review please. God bless =)**


	4. The Lemons' Plan

**4th Chapter: The Lemon's Plan**

**A/N: 4th Chapter here yah go, thanks for the reviews =) God bless, I don't own LM.**

"_I… Stella I love you."_

I'm awakened by a phone call, as early as 6, it was Wen;

"Hey Charles, we knew something about her."

"Huh? Why?" I said as I look for my jacket's pocket, the paper: IT'S GONE!

"Please don't freak out, come on here in our room."

So I ran immediately to their room, then I saw them reading it all.

"Hey! That's private!" I said as I took the paper

"Too late Charles, we knew you like Stella." Mo said

Then suddenly, the door opened, it was Stella

"I heard my name, what's that?"

"No, it was… Ella, yeah my seventh grade classmate and crush."

"Yeah, we don't have any classmate named Ella; by the way I don't mind that. Just knock on our door if you're going to eat breakfast."

We nodded, and then she left.

"So Charles, what's your plan?" Olivia said

"Plan? What plan?"

"Come on Charles, you can do this. Sing it to her."

I remember that I finished the song last night.

"Okay. I will."

"Yes! So let's practice!" happy Mo said in a smile

**A/N: Sorry if it is a bit cliffy, but I already post the next one - so go =)**


	5. Scenario: Forest

**5th Chapter: Scenario: Forest =)**

**A/N: 5th Chapter, here yah go. =) thanks for all the feedbacks :) Godbless, I don't own LM.**

So yeah, we finished the song, so Wen knocked on Stella's room and I went downstairs with Scott.

"Do you think I can make it?" I asked

"Yes, and I declare it. You just have to believe it."

"Hey! Stop that conversation or they'll hear you." Mo said as she ran downstairs.

-DOWNSTAIRS-

"Hey guys, I heard there is a forest near this hotel, Stella and I decided to go there before lunch, want to come?"

"Sure, but we should be with our couples, in different direction." Wen said.

"What about me, then?" I said

"You can join us." Stella said

"Okay." I said as I swallow my food.

After eating, I went to Olivia and Wen; to their room.

"Hey guys, how about the plan?"

"How about… after lunch while we are eating?" Olivia said

"Yeah that's great."

So, yeah, we went to the forest, video on again zooming on Stella.

There was a time when Ray found out something and left us, Stella, alone. I was capturing her on my camera, and it feels like the world is in slow motion.

Then it stopped when Ray returned and called us.

**A/N: Is it good? Please review :)**

***Happy New Year Philippines! and to the whole world, Godbless :)**


	6. Just So You Know

**6th Chapter: Stella's Point Of View**

**A/N: 6th Chapter here yah go. Sorry if the past chapters are short, I edited the two chapters an mash it up. So here :))**

**Stella's POV**

While we are in the forest, Charlie acts like there is something in him, but I don't get it, maybe because Ray and I are back together.

Ray and Charlie are true friends since Ray became my boyfriend, but after we broke up, Charlie just focused on me. We are the best of friends, we tell secrets, and when I asked him if he love someone, he told me some codename like 'Sunny' and that's all the clue.

Back in the scenario: forest, when Ray left us, Charlie, he focused his camera on me, and it was like his eyes are telling me something. He's getting closer to me but it stopped when Ray returned and called us, I don't think Charlie followed us.

We went back to the hotel; we just fix some things and went to some restaurant. The 5 were fixing things, like they were performing something; the restaurant has a stage like Dante's.

"Hey guys, whatchadoin'?"

"It's nothing, just fixing some things." Wen said

"Just sit there, enjoy your food and enjoy our performance." Olivia said

I was shocked, them performing without me? It's unfair!

Wen on drums, Olivia on keyboards, Mo on bass, Scott on acoustic guitar, and I think Charlie's missing.

**Charlie's POV**

I was hiding behind the stage and walked through the stage. As Scott was doing the intro, I was a bit nervous.

_I shouldn't love you__  
><em>_But I want to__  
><em>_I just can't turn away__  
><em>_I shouldn't see you__  
><em>_But I can't move__  
><em>_I can't look away_

_And I don't know__  
><em>_How to be fine when I'm not__  
><em>_'Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feeling's taking control of me__  
><em>_And I can't help it__  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go of you__  
><em>_But I don't want to__  
><em>_I just got to say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you__  
><em>_There's so much I can't say__  
><em>_Do you want me to hide the feelings__  
><em>_And look the other way_

_And I don't know__  
><em>_How to be fine when I'm not__  
><em>_'Cause I don't know__  
><em>_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feeling's taking control of me__  
><em>_And I can't help it__  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let him win now__  
><em>_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go of you__  
><em>_But I don't want to__  
><em>_I just got to say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me__  
><em>_I'm wondering why I've waited so long__  
><em>_Looking back_

_I realize it was always there just never spoken__  
><em>_I'm waiting here...__  
><em>_Been waiting here..._

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feeling's taking control of me__  
><em>_And I can't help it__  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let him win now__  
><em>_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go of you__  
><em>_But I don't want to__  
><em>_I just got to say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know_

As the song was finished, I left them. I went to some coffee shop and ordered some brewed coffee to refresh my mind. I took my phone and watch some videos of Stella

"Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it. I won't sit around; I can't let him win now. Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. I just got to say it all before I go, just so you know."

I was planning to leave them and go back home but suddenly…

The door opened, I was curious so I look back, it was Stella, so I stood up.

"You don't have to say a word, I choose you."

I hugged her; I think that's the sign of going back.

**A/N: 1 more chapter! Thanks for reading, please review. God bless =)**


	7. I choose you

**8th Chapter: "You don't have to say a word. I choose you." **

**A/N: 8th chapter, maybe the last, it depends on you, my readers =)**

**Stella's POV**

So that's what his eyes were trying to say. I'm so stupid. So I talked to Ray, I explain it all, also Olivia and Wen explained. I thought Ray won't agree, but he did! So…

"Go on Stella run for him." Ray said as I ran out side.

As I was running, I remember when we are in the train, I was sitting beside him and Ray, and I'm in the middle. We were about to sleep that time, and I am on Ray's shoulders, but I think I would be more comfortable on Charlie's.

Back to the scenario: in the street, I found him at the coffee shop, not that far from the restaurant, I saw him watching videos of me. I almost cried, I was so stupid, I just now realized how he loves me, so I came in.

He looked back and stood up,

"You don't have to say a word. I choose you."

Then he hugged me,

"Sorry Charlie, if I'm so stupid that I didn't get your actions; the last 2 months, your reaction when Ray and I were back again, your texts, your videos, the way you talk to me, in the train, and your song. I'm so sorry Charlie."

"It's okay Stell, I could get over with that, and I could forgive and forget. Let's go back to the hotel; we need to have an open forum with Ray…"

**A/N: Story end! Oops, it's a bit cliffy, which means I have to start another STORY or CHAPTER, or whatever you readers want, just review, so that I would know if another STORY or CHAPTER. Thanks for reading, God bless =)**


End file.
